Dorian Pavus/Approval
Haven First conversation... :Interesting how they seem to like the idea. As if it's a relief to be penned in again. (will be different if mages are allies; dialogue choices are the same regardless) ::No approval changes :The Inquisition is seen as an authority. You've given southern mages license to… well, be like mages back home. (only if mages are allies) ::*So long as they're like you. (romance) - Slightly Approves ::*Is that so terrible? ::*So they'll rule us next? ::*I doubt that. Second conversation... Elven only... :So I take it you're… Dalish? Is that the correct word here? ::*It is, yes. ::*It's correct everywhere. ::*As opposed to "slave?" - Slightly Disapproves :I hope this won't be an issue between us. I am here to help you with the Venatori, after all. ::*I appreciate your help. - Slightly Approves ::*No need to dredge up the past. ::*Don't give me a cause. - Disapproves Have you seen Alexius? :No approval changes Tell me about yourself. :And beyond my being so charming and well-dressed? Which is obvious to anyone. ::*It's obvious to me. (romance) - Slightly Approves ::*If you say so. ::*I hadn't noticed. ::*Don't push your luck. - Slightly Disapproves :No approval changes from remaining dialogue Tell me about the Imperium. Codex: Groups #11 Tevinter Society unlocked :Investigate. ::Q1 Is blood magic common? :::No approval changes ::Q2 What about slavery? :::Back home, it's… how it is? Slaves are everywhere. You don't question it. I'm not even certain many slaves do. ::::*You're saying they like it? ::::*It's not like that here. ::::*That's a terrible attitude. - Slightly Disapproves :::Some slaves are treated poorly, it's true. But do you honestly think inescapable poverty is better? ::::*At least they have a choice. - Slightly Disapproves ::::*I suppose not. - Slightly Approves ::::*"Treated poorly?" ::Q3 Do mages truly rule there? :::Investigate. ::::Q1 The Magisterium? (Codex: Groups #20 The Magisterium unlocked) :::::No approval changes ::::Q2 What about the Archon? :::::No approval changes ::::Q3 But do mages rule? :::::No approval changes ::Q4 The Imperium has a Chantry? (Codex: Groups #19 Imperial Chantry unlocked) :::Investigate. ::::Q1 Is it really that different? :::::No approval changes ::::Q2 The Black Divine? :::::No approval changes ::::Q3 Are you religious? :::::It's not an opinion that makes me popular. ::::::No approval changes :::::You are what we needed most at the moment we needed it. That's what they will say in ages to come. ::::::*I'm surprised you think that. ::::::*I agree. - Slightly Disapproves ::::::*I don't know. - Slightly Approves ::::::*You are a fool. - Disapproves ::Q5 Could Tevinter be an ally? :::No approval changes Skyhold First cutscene... If Champions of the Just was completed the first cutscene will be solely to permanently recruit him, and so there can be no approval changes. First conversation...Category:Guides :You know he died, I assume. Got us as far as the camp, and then... that was it. ::*That's too bad. ::*I'm suprised he helped. ::*I never liked him. - Slightly Disapproves :But in the end, he believed. He asked me to tell you he was sorry. ::*He was a good man. - Slightly Approves ::*Thanks for telling me. - Slightly Approves ::*He judged me too quickly. - Slightly Disapproves Why are you really here? :I still believe that Corypheus needs to be stopped, and that I need to be here to help stop him. ::*Why is it so important? ::*You think you can help? ::*I don't need your help. - Disapproves :If that's meaningless to you, then tell me to go and I will. ::No approval changes Tell me about the Imperium. :Corypheus was a magister. (requires History Knowledge perk) ::No approval changes